Strange Symmetrical Love
by MarionetteThePuppet
Summary: Don't be fooled by the title. This story is the sequel to The Two Black Bloods. It's about the children of all the characters. When Grim was separated from her father at birth and lived with Crona and Zenaku, she rolled in the DWMA unknowing her father being Death the Kid (AKA, Lord Death) and falls in love with his two sons Ichiro and Hiroshi.


**This is a sequel to The Two Black Bloods (Even though I haven't finished that one yet) so if you haven't read the other story then I suggest reading it.**

Grim, the first female reaper the world has ever seen. Daughter of Death the Kid , aka the new Lord Death, and Zenaku. Of course, her mother had married Crona Gorgon, so she considered _him _her real father. Mainly because she's never met her father. In fact, she thought Crona was her biological father.

She was starting school this year at the DWMA at the age of fifteen. She had her mother's purple hair and her father's asymmetrical white sanzu lines that bugged the hell out of her. She had also inherited Kid's OCD for symmetry. She wore her mother's outfit when _she _had started at the school.

Grim stepped up to the never ending stairs in front of the Shibusen and glanced up. "Tsk. Do they really expect me to _walk_ up ten miles just to get to a _school?_ Honestly, those dumb asses," she remarked. And of course, she had picked up on Ragnarok's rudeness.

* * *

Grim landed on the ground in front of the school. Her black blood wings seeped into her back. Her difference between her and her mother, is her blood cannot make another being, therefore she has to get a weapon partner. Her blood could still make weapons but that's only for self defense when she gets separated from her partner. Right now she doesn't have one.

"Grim!" a girl yelled happily. Grim turned to face the girl running towards her. That was Emily, or Emi as everyone calls her. She is the daughter of Soul and Maka. She inherited her dad's white hair, but either kept it up in pigtail like her mom or kept it down with Soul's headband. She had jagged bangs that went off to the right side of her head, slightly covering her eye, which bugged Grim. She had inherited her mother's green eyes and flat chest. Grim was two years older than Emi so she was only up to her shoulders.

Emi enveloped Grim in a hug. "You actually came! I didn't think my mom would actually talk to your dad!" Emi said happily.

"That wasn't the only reason I joined. I also want a hot symmetrical boyfriend to be my weapon partner... AND WILL YOU GET OFF OF ME!" Grim yelled shoving the smaller girl off of her then started dusting her clothes off. "I don't want you making my outfit asymmetrical... and holy shit he's cute," she said catching a glimpse of a boy around her age with jet black hair and blue eyes. He wore a black suit with little white rectangles at the start of the sleeves and down the middle of the shirt. It was perfectly symmetrical.

Emi averted her gaze in the direction Grim was looking then started laughing. "Him? Oh wow, you might want to pick someone else," she suggested.

"Really? Why?" Grim asked curiously.

"He has a twin brother." Just as she said that, a matching boy appeared by his side. Grim's eyes widened.

"Holy shit! They're perfect! I will need both of them for perfect symmetry! All I need to do now is figure out how to use two weapons! That is if they don't have a meister yet... or if they're even weapons," Grim started ranting with sparkles in her eyes.

"Oh, they're weapons," Emi said and just before Grim ran to them she put out an arm haulting her. "Wait."

Grim saw the twins turn their heads to their direction at the same time then smiled. Grim stared in shock as she noticed one of them had the same sanzu lines as her. And of course, they were _only _on the left side of his head and he had golden eyes.

"Holy Lord Death! They're even more perfect than I thought! I mean sure that one's symmetry is off, but other than that they're perfect!"

The two boys walked side by side towards her and Emi. They stopped a couple feet from them. "Hey Emi!" the one with the sanzu lines greeted while holding up a hand in a greeting way then looked at Grim. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Grim!" Emi introduced. Grim shyly waved back with a hint of blush on her cheeks and was biting her lip. So now you see some of her mother's shyness.

The other without the lines averted his gaze to her. "Oh wow, Ichiro! She has the same sanzu lines as you and Dad!" he exclaimed tugging his brother's sleeve.

"Oh, you mean the asymmetrical hair stripes?" Ichiro, as she just figured out his name was, asked a little annoyed.

"Wait, so you're into symmetry?" Grim asked, hopeful.

"Well yeah, why?" Ichiro asked.

"I'm into symmetry too!" Grim replied happily with a huge grin on her face.

"I don't get it!" the other twin spoke up. "What's up with people and symmetry anyway? Isn't it just an art? I don't see what's so great about it."

Ichiro and Grim both frowned at him. "Just an art?! If symmetry didn't exist, then the world would be off balance! Symmetry is the key to beauty and life!" they yelled in sinc then froze for a couple moments with shocked faces. The next thing everyone knew, they had their hands locked together and facing each other with dreamy looks on their faces. Everyone else was blocked out as a pink aura with sparkles surrounded them and wind started blowing. "Where have you been all my life?" they asked in unison.

"Give me a break," the other twin growled while rolling his eyes and shaking his head in his hands.

"So Hiroshi? You wanna help show her around the school?" Emi asked the twin.

"Sure why not?" Hiroshi (The twin with no lines) said then grabbed the back of his brother's collar and ripped him away from Grim, bursting the aura around them. "Come on Ichiro. We're going to show Grim aound the Shibusen."

"Perfect!" Ichiro said with his thumbs up and had a stupid grin on his face. Grim swore she saw stars floating on each side of his head.

'He's symmetrical in every way... except for the sanzu lines. But that makes us more the same,' she thought. 'Maybe I won't completely hate this school.'

**So what did ya think of my first chapter? Please review and send me more OCs!**


End file.
